Chemisrty 101
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: Hinata is your average nerd, silent, shy, smart, geeky and very low-self esteem. What happens when she's paired up with the Princes of her school for a project? Will bonds be created, and lessons learned, or just cause a bad reaction?::SasuHinaGaa::
1. Prologe

**A\N:** Hope you guys like it :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the clothes on my back heck I don't even own them there Scarlett's.

Chapter:1

--

The back of the class. No one seemed to notice the small shapeless girl sitting there. They were to busy joking around and playing they hardly knew even if she was real.

Her skin was pale sometimes people mistook her to be sick, she had dark blue hair that was pulled back into a messy bun with an old fashion 80's scrunchy,but her eyes..were white with a tinge of lavender but were covered by these old round seniors glasses. Her clothes didn't help either she wore this old and big heavy jacket and faded jeans. Unlike the other kids she was paying attention and writing every note down that there teacher Kakashi-sensei had said.

The bell rang and almost instinctively all the kids put there books in there bags and ready to leave the there class. "Now kids tomorrow we have a project and you will be a signed three in a group."Loud groans erupted from the class."Man.."Hinata packed her books into her bag and lifted it over her shoulder.

No. She had no need for partners. Every time she was assigned partners she ended up doing all the work and earning an A+ for them and they never thanked her. She sighed it was going to be like that..again.

Hinata made her way out of the classroom her head down and her steps showed lack of confidence. she bumped into something and the next thing she knew she was on the floor and her back-pack sprawled on the ground next to her.

"G-gomen I-I'm s-so S-s-sorry.."

"WHAT THE WATCH WERE THE HELL YOU GOING NEXT TIME DORK!!"A voice spat at her.

"H-ha-Hai s-so-sorry."Hinata looked up and there stood the most popular girl in school with mad scowl on her Haruno.

Pink glossy hair,beautiful emerald green eyes that shaped her face giving her that modeling look and ivory colored skin the heart-throb of _ almost_ all the boys in the school but behind this beauty was foul and vicious girl who would always think she was better then everyone. Sakura gave a look of disgust at Hinata and said."Oh it's just you."She said not the least bit interested acting like Hinata was nothing but a simple trash waiting to be thrown out.

That's when Sakura's face lightened up into seductive smile."Sasuke-kunn, Gaara-kun.."

Remember when I said that Sakura could have almost any boy she wanted well these to boys are the 2 percent she would never have and yet she still went after them.

Sasuke Uchiha had dark black hair covering his eyes which were the color of the night sky. He had a frown on his face which added to his deep,dark,sexy and mysterious look that all the girls were drooling over.

Gaara Sabuku was a transfer student from Suna but as soon as he entered the doors he got himself fan girls. He had bright red-hair that hung loose into his deep aquamarine eyes, his lips were soft and pink. He just looked at the whooping girls in pity.

Hinata looked up and saw the two heart-throbs yes she had to admit they were _very_ good-looking but she was not interested in looks or boys for that matter.

"Ooo I hope i get Sasuke-kun or Gaara-kun for my partner."

"Noway!! there going to be mine!"

"Cha!! In your dreams!"

The girls fought over who would be there partner Hinata shook her head. Sasuke and Gaara were very good-looking and there brains equally matched it. They were straight A students. Both on the track,soccer, and foot-ball and basket-ball were the princes of the school.

Hinata hoisted herself up and eased her way away from the crowd. she would take _anyone_ except those two even Sakura.

--

Hinata was inline for lunch with her purple colored tray in her hand. She waited patiently for the long line of kids to move. "Hinata-chan!!"Hinata's mood lightened up. She recognized that voice anywhere. "Tenten-chan..?"A happy looking brunette with chocolate colored eyes was waving to Hinata. The girl came to Hinata smiling.

Tenten was junior in Leaf high. Just one year older then Hinata but still immature. Tenten was your average tom-boy baggy-pants,baggy shirts,dirty and runned out sneakers,goofy grin, A+ in gym and a D- in History.

"When you get your lunch come sit next to me OK."Tenten said and Hinata nodded gratefully happy she wasn't going to have to sit alone at lunch.

When hinata got her lunch she made her way through the rows of tables until someone's shoulder accidentally bumped into her shoulder almost knocking her tray out of her hands."Watch it." Hinata looked up and met sea-foam greens glaring at her she winced and whispered softly."G-Go-Gomen.'he just grunted and left her while she made her way to the table Tenten was sitting at.

"What happened?"Tenten asked directing the question at her but looking at Gaara.

"Nothing I-I j-just bumped i-into him t-that's all."She replied.

"Oh..ok" Hinata looked at the table and she saw a girl she had never seen before around the school. the girl had dirty blond hair that was tied into four spiky ponytails tied by black elastics and some bangs hanging in her eyes. She had green-blue eyes that reminded her just a little of Gaara's emerald ones. "Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Hina this is Temari."

Temari looked at Hinata and smiled."Well nice to see you Hinata."She said.

"Um..y-you t-too Temari-san."hinata said extremely nervous but suspected that Temari was also a Junior.

"Shes A Junior justh like meh." Tenten said her mouth stuffed with fries. Temari eyed her disgusted."Ugh! Tenten chew with your mouth closed! Say it geez don't spray it!"

"Sorry."she gulped then drank her juice and smiled."hey hinata aren't you hungry?" Hinata looked at her untouched food and smiled."N-No I'm n-not you c-can have it."Before she could even finish Hinata's tray was already under Tenten being vacuumed. Hinata looked at Tenten astonished surprised she wasn't as big as Chouji the biggest kid in her classes.

"Temari can I.."She reached for Temari's food but the blond smacked her hand away."Mine!"

"Ouch..Meany.."She stuffed her face with Hinata's burger. Hinata giggled softly barely making a noise while Temari bonked Tenten's head while she rubbed it. Hinata was happy it felt great to actually sit with friends it was very rare because she didn't have any classes with them because they were much older and in different classes. Her happiness faded when the sound of the fifth bell erupted through out the whole cafeteria.

--

Despite her incredibly geniuses and lack of confidence Hinata was extremely rich her father Hiashi Hyuga owned the large business Byakugan inc. A trading company that has grown and has a large amount of money, so you would expect her to be driving in a black limo but not wanting to draw attention she convinced her father to let her walk the 3/4 of a mile.

When Hinata reached her huge house she was greeted by a happy."Nii-san!!" Hanabi came running to her older sister and embraced her in a tight hug which she gave back."Hana-chan hey."She said letting go of her younger sister. "Hi! OO! guess what!" Hinata smiled."What?" Hanabi reached into her pockets." I got an A+ in world studies!"Hinata smiled."That's great Hanabi did you show father?" Hanabi nodded."yup."

"good. hey Hanabi wheres Neji-kun?"Hinata asked.

"Oh. That lazy bum is up stairs listening to his I-Pod."Hanabi said pointing to the stares.

"Oi! thanks."Hinata said running two by two up the long stair case.

The closer she got to upstairs the louder the music got till she could completely make out the song. Hinata sighed and covered her ears and went to his bedroom door and knocked loudly."NEJI!!." No answer except the music she tried again."NEJI!!" No answer she was going to do it again till the door flung open and there stood an aggravated boy.

"What?"He crossed his arms around his chest. Neji was Hinata's cousin who had come lived with them after both his parents had died in an accident and since Hiashi her father was Neji's dad twin it was his duty to take care of Neji.

Neji was exetremely handsome with muscular features. He had long brown hair that was tyed in a ponytail,stern white eyes, and a strong chin. He was a senior at her school at Leaf High and extremely popular too but he could careless about those obnoxious girls which made them swoon more.

"One turn down the music please.. and two stop using my hair-dryer!"Hinata said to him and he only scowled."That's it?"Hinata smiled."Can I come in?"

"No.'He said coldly.

"Fine."They were like brother and sister you would have never guessed they weren't siblings."But wait till I tell everyone you use a curling iron."He sweat-dropped and stared angrily at her."You wouldn't oh but I would."She ran and Neji chased her and she quickly locked herself in her room with Neji banging on the door.

Hinata laughed. you would never have known she was a completely different person at home always happy and smiling.

--

Hinata sat on her desk her eyes fixated on her geometry homework her eyes barely leaving the work as she drew a diagram and quickly erased it. it was good yet not perfect she wanted her work to be perfect to reach to her fathers standards.

Hinata fixed the light and re-drew the diagram this time satisfied. At 11:00 the Hyuga was still doing her homework sleep so close. She yawned and removed a strand of hair from her face and quickly put the last answer till she drifted to sleep.

-

-

-

**A\N: ** Woot!! Done! well hoped you guys liked it took exactly 1 hour 34 minutes and 45 secondsyes I time my writing deal with it it! well anyways hoped you guys like it. so please don't forget to drop a review


	2. Doomsday in Chemistry

**A\N:** I hope you guys enjoy ^^; Sorreh if its short =]

Chapter2

--

Hinata walked across the hall her head hung low and her huge red and purple back-pack hung over her shoulders. Her hair was in her usual bun with some streaks of midnight black\blue hair in her face and her glasses blocking her beautiful lavender eyes, baggy clothes and a huge coat. Next,was Chemistry in class 101 with Hatake-sensei in which she had to be signed with two partners.

Hinata slowly made her way to the class, she accidentally bumped into some kids she whispered softly an apology no one heard or bothered to listen too. She was nothing to listen to. Hinata made her way into the back of the class and was shoved by someone and accidentally bumped onto someone."G-Gomen.."She said looked up and met cruel dark onyx eyes."Watch it!"He spat. Hinata nodded and walked away was it cruel twist of fate or just a coincidence that she managed to bump into both of the popular kids?Her cousin has always told her everything was played out by the heavens that we are just entertainment to the gods yet she thought he was just repeating something from History class.

Hinata shook the thought away and took her seat."Ok class sit down class is going to start."Everyone groaned and took there seat. Hinata looked up and Naruto Uzamaki came and looked at her."Is this seat takin?"She blushed."N-No."She stuttered Naruto never talked to her. He was this spiked hair blond who always wore a headband tied to his had clurean colored eyes that were always gleaming with laughter,he had three whisker scratches that made him look like a fox. He wasn't so 'bright' but he was funny,sweet,and cute in Hinata's blushed just thinking about him."Hey uh...Hinata."She looked at him."Y-Ye-Yes?"

"I forgot my pencil do you have one I can borrow?"

"S-Sure N-Na-Naruto-kun."She blushed beet red and reached in her bag taking out her no.2 pencils and handed it to him.

"hehe thanks."He gave her a foxy grin making her turn unspeakable shades of red.

--

"Ok students put your books away and I'm going to assign you your partners for the Chemistry project."Kakashi said. They all put there text books in there back-bags and stared at the teacher all the girls besides Hinata had the same thing running through there minds."Sasuke and Gaara Sasuke and Gaara"Like a chant for a magic spell.

'I hope I get Naruto-kun..'Hinata thought blushing a light rosy color.

"ok here are the groups."he announced.

"Group1 Sai, Ino, and Choji."

"WHAT!! No that is not fair tubby and obnoxious do you freakin now what you just did!!Change it!""Ino yelled."Sit down Yamanaka Ino before I give you detention."Ino quickly sat down on her desk next to a snickering Sakura."Ha! Sasuke and Gaara-kun are so miine!" "Shut up billboard brow!!"

"Ino-pig!"

'Billbroad-brow!"

'Ino-pig!"

"GIRLS!"

'Sorry Hatake-sensei.."They said in unison.

"Group2 Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru."

"What!! Noway the dobe and the lazy ass!?"(A\N:your the ass beatch!"

"Ha!I didn't think so neh!"Ino said sticking her tongue out.

"Haruno!!.SEAT!"

"Sorry"She apologized.

Kakashi kept telling the names leaving heart-broken girls in sad,agony, and fury who could get there Sasuke and Gaara?

"Ok now for Group 6 Sasuke,Gaara, and Hinata."There was silence and Hinata felt her heart completely stop why why her?

"WHAT!! NO FREAKIN WAY!! THERE'S A MISTAKE SASUKE AND GAARA ARE SUPPOSED TO BE OURS!!'All the girls yelled at Kakashi defending the poor white-haired porn reading teacher." Girls! There is no mistake there is a reason I put these groups like this."Before he could finish they started yelling again."WHY WHAT WHY IS THAT!!huh!"Kakashi sighed."That's the reason you girls are too obsessed with Uchiha and Sabuku so I put the only girl who doesn't uh..'love' them in there groups so everyone could concentrate.'He explained. "That's no reason!!"

'Just shut-up and go to your god damn groups!!"

--

Her world of bieng unnoticed had crumbled,shattered,RUINED! Everything she worked for of not bieng known was know impossible all thanks to this stupid pertner project. Hinata made her way to them with her stuff in her hands. She felt the glares piercing in her back it seemed so deadly she quivered a bit. She blushed as she sat down next to them in the front row her heart skipping beats.

"Get to know your partners,go over there house everyone will be graded with a whole group grade so be responsible and have fun." Have fun? How could she possibly have fun with now all the girls on her back waiting to beat the crap out of her! Was this teacher insane!

'Hn. Your that girl who bumped into me in the beginning of class."Sasuke pointed out analyzing her and obviously displeased by the way she looked. He glared at her then quickly looked away blushing from embarrassment."Well I guess it's good to know your not a rabid fan girl."Sasuke retorted crossing his arms. Hinata gulped.'H-Ha-Hai.."

"Your a Hyuga"

'H-Hai Y-Yes I-I am.."

"Hn. So you must know Sharigan inc. huh?"He smirked she cowered. The Uchiha and Hyuga were always battling for who should have more power and wealth."Guess the Hyuga can't dress."He said referring to her heavy jacket and ruined jeans. She blushed."I-I.."

"Lose the stutter or Shut-up.."She turned around and met with cold aquamarine eyes practically shouting.,_I-wanna-fucking-kill-you_. Hinata tapped her fingers together.'Uh I-I'

'If you want lose the stutter I advice you to shut-up or else."He said clearly angry."Your voice is annoying."

The bell rang and that was her first day with the most meanest people she had ever met. What could those girls possibly see in those cold hearted bastards! She picked up her bag and quickly scurried away. "I hate Chemistry!"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A\N: Review please =)**


	3. Lunch Tradegy

**A\N:** OK, OK, idk.. I just felt like writing that ok xDD OH!! Yo dudes :O I have the poll who Hinata should end up with in this story Guess who's winning x) Panda-kun ish!!Yay!!Haha xD Go vote vote till your little heart contents =) And yeah I'm sorry for not updating sooner I apologize ^^; but review please tell me how I'm doing n///n;

I like cheese =)

Chapter2

--

"I-I c-can't no way..Ten-chan, I'm turning into a target now!"Hinata placed the pillow in front of her and hugged it, bringing her feet close to her chest, she turned her head to look at her brunette friend."Plus they a-are jerks!Gaara gives me the creeps."She said, shivering thinking of his warning. What was wrong with her stutter?Was it really possible, that just her voice was able to annoy someone?She scoffed. It just seemed paranoid.

"Ah, Hina-chan!Your being a worry goose!It's a project, and plus I think it's a good thing for you!Your going to finally let the whole school know who you are!"Tenten said, grinning.

"Yeah!I'm being hunted down, by crazy fan girls!Oh yes, I will become very popular that way!"Hinata, stuffed her face into her pillow pure frustration, boiling inside of her.

"Hey!"Tenten stuffed her face with freshly toasted waffles and peanut butter."I never said "popular" I said they were going to know who you were."Hinata groaned.

"That doesn't make it any better!"

"Plus Hina-chan, your a lucky girl getting the two princes as your partner, any girl would die to be you right now!"

"I'd die to be that girl that's dieing to be me, right now."Hinata sighed, her lavender hues on her best friend who was obviously missing her point. She already knew her situation, she just needed a way to get out of it and maybe if she was any other girl, she would have been happy, but she wasn't any other girl.

She was one of those people that looked didn't care about how they looked or how rich they just wanted that one guy, that one special guy that would be able to understand her, make her laugh and smile, who was nice, kind, and thoughtful. And He would care for her, and make her feel warm..

And Sasuke and Gaara were _not_ that guy.

--

The next day, it wasn't any better, but it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would twirled her side bangs in between her fingers, trying to ignore the multiple glares she was receiving from almost every girl in the lowered her head, and pretended to write something, it was really getting hard to ignore the stares, and the girl behind her even started kicking the leg of her least they hadn't started to try to kill her-yet.

The bell rung and the young Hyuga quickly packed her books and pencils, and quickly made her forcefully stepped through the crowd of kids, and tried making her way to her sighed heavily, and started putting in her combination, each number she looked through the corner of her eyes to make sure none of those rabid Sasuke and Gaara fan girls weren't there.

She threw her algebra book inside the locker and grabbed the dreaded chemistry textbook, maybe she could skip that class?Like bunk?She almost laughed at the thought Hinata Hyuga bunk?It would be like in a parallel universe, but right now it seemed like a parallel universe.

"Hey..freak."Her heart almost stopped at the of her lavender pupils turned to the right of her, and stared into blazing green jeweled gulped."K-Konichiwa Ha-Haruno-san."Hinata smiled nervously, turning to face Sakura.

Sakura stood infront of her, arms crossed, hips swayed to the side, eyes into slits, and eyebrows furred, not a good sign.

"Whatever, look you lavender eyed-freak, I have some rules, I need to lay down with you."The pinkette placed her hands on her curvy waste, and eyes still locked onto Hinata's."Don't get happy because you were partnered with Sasuke and Gaara, those two are mine, and only _mine_ understood?"Hinata nodded.

"Good, just letting you in on the memo."Sakura smirked at her, and flipped her glossy pink hair and unfurred her eyebrows."And good luck, and if you were thinking of ever trying to steal them from me, just to let you know they don't date dorks like _you_.So don't even think about it."

Sakura stepped away from Hinata, her footsteps echoed through the hall, as Sakura turned the corner.

She didn't want Sasuke and Gaara to herself, and those words should not have hurt this much.

--

This time she was alone at and Tenten weren't here to keep her company, alone like spooned the cold spaghetti with her fork uncousily her mind wondering into who knows where.

She sighed.

Hinata's eyes trailed off around the tables, with the others chattering, laughing, and having fun with , her eyes landed at Sasuke and Gaara's looked bored,cold,stoic like twins.

While everyone else was laughing and talking to them and the girls flirting with didn't even seemed eyes couldn't look tried her best to figure out why and how anyone could like them.

Erase the fact that they were gorgeous, and good-looking and good at everything, and were jerks! Not to mention incredibly rude!! Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed who had decided to sit next to eyes fluttered, and she quickly opened them wide, as she noticed the two who were just on her mind standing right above her.

A shocked look was plastered on her face.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction, and spoke."Mind if we sit here today, partner?"

Partner?Oh how she hated that word.

--

They did it on purpose, they must have. There was noway those two would willingly out of the goodness of there hearts sit with her!Hinata had made sure to sit in the back, when she said back, she meant at the back back, making sure no one would be able to see her, she was sinking into her seat with every passing minute.

When that little incident at lunch happened, the glares doubled, and some girls just seemed out to get placed her, she hands on her heart and breathed calmly, remembering the moment.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke smirked at her reaction, and spoke."Mind if we sit here today, **partner**?"_

_  
She was lost in words, she really didn't know what to say, shock was still evident on her face. Sasuke's smirk seemed to grow wickeder."We'll take that as a yes,"He said sitting down across from her Gaara taking the other, a glare directed at shivered._

_  
"Well..?"Gaara spoke."Aren't you going to say something?Your annoying me already."He said come all she seemed to do was annoy him, and she didn't even do anything._

_  
"Well?"The red-head asked crossing his arms around his chest, his black rimmed, green foamed eyes never leaving gulped"I-I.."He seemed to growl._

_  
"Hadn't I said to lose that damn annoying stutter it's annoying really."His glare getting scarier by the second, if that was possible._

_  
"Aww, Gaara your scaring her."Sasuke said teasingly at Hinata, who was blushing a vibrant red._

_  
"Hn."_

_  
'What do they want?!What the hell are they doing here!!?'She yelled in her mind, asking herself questions she obviously didn't know the answer to.  
Mustering up the most courage she could, Hinata tryed speaking, her head facing downwards."A-Ano..What a-are y-you gu-guys doing h-here..?"She asked stuttering, her courage dieing out quickly._

_  
"I'm pretty sure I told you to lose that stutter already."Gaara heart were getting joy out of torturing her weren't they! Kami hated her, Karma hated her, Everyone hated her!_

_Stuffing a spoonful of spaghetti into his mouth, Sasuke smirked."We just wanted to get to know you."He was lying."And plus we need to work together on this, I'm not about to lose my straight A average because of some dork like you."Gaara was telling the sighed, and nodded._

_  
"A-ano.."_

_  
"Don't speak to me if you won't lose that annoying stutter of yours."Gaara said firmly._

_  
Hinata gulped, and looked down._

_  
"And stop staring at the table, and look into the eyes of who your talking to, we didn't come here to talk to the top of your head."Sasuke said, placing another spoonful of spaghetti into his she raised her wondered, why were they giving her directions on how to fix herself? She could feel the piercing dagger glares pierce into the back of her head, the way they were staring at her, it seemed like they thought they could melt her with heat was bad._

_  
"A-Ano..c-can..y-you please g-go back.."Hinata, looked down dark blue hair casting a shadow over her stared at the young girl but couldn't help smile._

_  
"Hey..I guess someone's finally growing a back bone."Sasuke looked at her smirking, Hinata raised her head."W-Wha-"Before she could finish speaking Sasuke grabbed her chin, and focused her eyes onto his obsidian heart seemed to stop in there tracks, it seemed like it was only leaned closely to her ear, and whispered._

_  
"You really don't remember us...huh?"_

_  
The bell rang, and lunch period ended._

_End of Flashback  
_

She still couldn't pinpoint what he had meant by those last words Sasuke had she met Sasuke and Gaara couldn't remember, sure in school she saw them, but it seemed like he was talking about that raised the pencil to her mouth, and stared at the back of his head, and started chewing on the rubbery pencils was a habit she had when she was thinking too 's eyes softened trying to remember her childhood, not much came up.

Except when her mother had died, that was the farthest she could go into her past, her mother had died when she was 6 everything before that was completely blank, she couldn't remember a thing that had happened before -Maybe she had met them, maybe before her mother had they played together or shook her head, and rubbed her mind was still blank, she couldn't remember anything.

Why was this so complicated!

--

The bell had rung, and school ended, Hinata let out a sigh in relief, her head still full of placed her belongings into the bag, and got up from the desk, and bumped into someone."An-Ano excuse m-me.."She said softly, bowing.

"Whatever, just watch it you freak!"Sakura snapped, glaring daggers at Hinata, more deadly then usual, she gulped silently. Sakura faced her back towards Hinata and walked out the class, each foot-step a stop, she seemed mad.

'Is she mad because of Sasuke and Gaara..?Because they sat with me at lunch?!Please, No!No!Oh dear god no..'

Hinata placed her hand on her stomach, as it churned hadn't got to finish her lunch-due to a little inconvenient-, and she didn't eat breakfast, she was walked silently across the almost empty halls, her mind still clouded with thoughts.

_"You really don't remember us...huh?"_

Those words still haunted her, she hadn't no clue on what he opened the exit door, and smiled at the beautiful was a clear day, no clouds, and the streets were mood automatically perked up.

Maybe..there was a surprise home, and this was a breathed in the beautiful she was breathing the air, a jolt came to her stomach and for some reason, she did not want to go home.

--

Each footstep, closer to herself her brain was saying turn back run run, why?She didn't ?No not possible high security and crap so of course that wasn't felt that tug house was a few blocks away, she still didn't get why her body was rejecting to go back stopped for a moment, a black limo was speeding by,she looked pang was sharper this time.

She couldn't help ran towards the direction of the car, it turned the corner she was about to turn sped her pace, her eyes landed on the car parked on the sidewalk, near her stopped, and took a breather for a second, the run left her saw her younger sister outside in the yard playing, she ran across the street, and took out the key for the gate.

"Hanabi-Chan!"She smiled, and waved to her younger was she worrying for?Hanabi was looked okay and normal."Onee-Chan!Ohayo!"The younger one hugged her sister a grin on her face.

"How was school?"Hanabi asked, looking up at her stared down at her when was Hanabi interested in her school-life?

Hinata quirked an eyebrow."Hn?Why are you interested Hana-chan?What did you do?"

"Hey!"Hanabi said pouting, was definitely up.

"Come on Hana-Chan, what did you do?"Hinata asked, sighing.

"Nothing I swear!"Hanabi said grinning."But..Let's go inside.."Hanabi said pulling her sister's hand roughly."Hanabi-Wha-?!"Hinata, tried speaking but couldn't get anything out, at the speed her sister was pulling was it this time?

Hinata's glasses bobbed up and down on her face, loosing it, it fell."Wai-Hanabi my glasses!"

Hanabi didn't listen to her, and kept her pulling her sister along with her, she giggled, as they stepped into the doorway, and opened the door.

To busy scowling at her younger sister, about almost ripping her arm off Hinata had noticed who was sitting on the couch."Hanabi never do that again!I swear you almost pulled my arm right out of it's sockets!!Under-"

"Hey Hina-Chan."

Hinata's lavender pupils opened wide,she dropped her bag onto the floor, silence among everyone, managing to squeak one word out she spoke.

"_**Y-You**_.."

Sasuke smirked."Hello to you to Hina-Chan."

-

-

-

_**A/N:**_Ah well hope you guys like that ^^; and hope it was worth it yesh =] review please :D I have this story finally planned out, and crap and stuff oh yeah guys vote for her to end up with!!The poll ish on my profile, two more chappies till poll ends x)


	4. Forgotten promise

**A/N:** I finally got inspiration for the fourth chapter of Chemistry101 xDD Some more answers and mysteries are in here and there finally going to decide what there chemistry project is going to be about..erm..yeah :]]---has no idea what chemistry is about so play along xD

_**Poll Results**_

Gaara:**31**

Sasuke:**28**

Total of **59 votes, **and well one more chapter till poll is closed, and Gaara ish in the lead, aww poor Sasuke xDD

_**Review please.**_

**Just to let everyone know this know I do reread my story over but when I put on fanfiction it takes out words and puncuation making it seem to not make sense..x.x I even had my college cousin read it ok?ANy mistakes not my fault..last time fixing this!**

Chapter4

--

_"Sasu-chan, Gaa-chan, c'mon the views soo pwretty!"A young lavender eyed girl smiled down from the tree branch to look at her two friends , who she referred to as Sasu-chan and Gaa-chan._

_The one with coal eyes and matching hair shook his head, and sighed in aggravation."C'mon Hime-chann, get down from there you could fall!"The 4-year old Sasuke said worring about the girl's safety, considering the girl was very clumsy, the possibilty of her falling, made him worry more._

_"Please Hime-chan what if you fall off,"Gaa-chan asked looking up at 4-year-old girl, she just cutely stuck-out her tongue."I don't care!It's just so pwetty up here, pwease?"She asked looking down at them while holding onto the the tree's and Gaara blushed lightly, at how cute the young girl was, and how the sun-set made her eyes gleam, she was the only girl they would even allow them such ridiculous names, and the only girl they weren't so cold around, because she was different and made them feel...happy?_

_Sasuke and Gaara sighed, knowing how stubborn the girl was and if they didn't go up soon she end up falling from the 14-foot Sakura tree, both sighed in unison._

_"Ok, Hime-chan, we are coming up."Sasuke told her."Just hold on."All Sasuke could hear was soft giggles from the young girl._

_As they reached the top, Sasuke held on to the branch she was on, and sat on the ledge of the branch just in case, and Gaara sat on the edge of the branch on the other side of girl had a huge grin on her face, she looked at her two __**best**__ friends."I'm so happy!"She cheerfully said, while clasping both her hands, together._

_Sasuke and Gaara let a small smile pass on there lips as they looked at the young girl, Sasuke barely smiled only for mother and rarely his aniki, and Gaara he __**never**__ smiled except for rare occasions. The boys enjoyed the smile on there precious Hime's face._

_"Gaa-chan, Sasu-chan this will be our place, this place will be the place to remind us of our forever lasting friendship."She chimed happily, smiling as she held both pinkys out for them to grab, and they wrapped there pinkys around her's._

_"Best."Gaara said looking at her._

_"Friends."Sasuke said also drawing his attention to her._

_"Forever!"She said, blushing a light pink._

_Unfourtantely, the promise could not be kept._

**A\N:**I find it pretty sad ;-; Poor Gaa-chan and sasu-chan just think there best friend cant even remember them!!D:[sniff]This is going to affect Gaara the most because well his first best friend is well you know ugh just read D:

--

"What are _**you**__, _doing here Uchiha?"Hinata spat, then caught herself, a blush on her cheeks, as she realized she had just spoke Un-Hinata like..did she really hate them that much?

"Hinata-chan, who are they?"Hanabi asked looking up at her older sister in question.

"Aww Hinata-chan we just came to work on the project, I'd call but I don't have your phone number."Sasuke smirked at that , like she'd ever give them her phone number, Hinata looked at Gaara, he hadn't said a word or insulted her, she shrugged it off shrugged it off."Hana-chan go back outside, please."

"Oh, I get it, leave the two hunks to you, I'm not leaving."Hanabi said sternly looking at her sister.

"I'll tell Neji you were the one that was using his hair products."Hinata said.

"Leaving!"Hanabi said while busting out the door. She averted her attention back to both of the males.

"Oi, Hina-chan."Sasuke smirked and lifted himself from the chair."Your so different at home, you don't seem to be the real you..or is this the real you?"He said taking a step towards her, Hinata took a step back."I-I"

"No need to be tense we just came here for the Chemistry project, we are partners after all."He said with an _almost_ decent smile on his face.

--

"-M-maybe w-we can do a pr-project on Chemical Compounds."Hinata suggested, holding her notebook close to her chest, looking down at her feet. They were in Hinata's room, and she was in a really awkward state, Hinata sat on the bed, Sasuke sat on the computer chair, and Gaara was leaning against the wall. tHinata blushed, it felt weird being _alone_, with two guys nonetheless Sasuke and Gaara , but strange enough it seemed oddly familiar.

"Not a bad idea Hyuga, an easy A, we can use my dad's science lab to do some experiments."Sasuke said looking at her, Hinata nodded.

"A-Ano but I thought The Uch-Uchiha Corp was law enforcement and tr-trade?"Hinata spoke, Sasuke looked at her."_Fugaku_ wanted to expand the Uchiha's field of expertise or whatever." Sasuke said looking down.

"Y-Your father?"

"Yeah.."

Hinata stared at Sasuke for had he called his own father by his first name, like he wasn't even his son, she couldn't help but show a little sympathy, was it really that rough for him?

"Don't give me that look."Sasuke snapped, Hinata blushed, and shook her head."A-Ano Go-gomensai!"

"Let's meet on the Tuesday of next week."Gaara said breaking the tension, Hinata snapped her head upand looked towards Gaara's attention, she had almost forgotten he was there, Hinata nodded confirming his orders."Hai."

"Onee-chaannn, can you please come help me?"Hanabi's voice rang from down stairs.

"Ano, hana-chan wait a second!"Hinata answered back, she turned her attention to face Sasuke and Gaara, and blushed slightly."A-Ano Sasuke-san Gaara-san, p-pardon me."

"Go ahead."Gaara said.

"Arigatou Gaara-san."She said pacing herself out the door.

When she left Gaara pushed himself of the wall, and uncrossed his arms, and looked at Sasuke, then turning himself to face the door, as he heard Hinata and Hanabi's busy chatter."She hadn't changed at all.."

"No, she didn't."Sasuke answered, looking at the same direction as gaara..

--

"Gomen Tenten-chan!I completely forgot."Hinata mused over the phone.

_Ah, it's ok Hina-chan._Hinata could hear Yenten giggling over the phone.

"How about tommarow, me, you and Temari-san?"Hinata asked tring to make up for her mistake.

_Sure I'll tell her that, but Hina-chan what made you forget?Your usually the one that stops me from forgetting._

"Ano-I had an unexpected visit."Hinata said, softly.

_oh, Ok..then, I'll call tomorrow ok?_

"Hai, Goodnight Tenten-chan."

_"Hai, Goodnight _Hime-chan.

_**Click.**_

'Hime-chan?'Hinata blinked a couple of times, as she stared at the phone for a few moments before placing it on the did it seem so familiar, but it was the first time someone had ever called her, quickly slipped into her silk lavender pulled the cover over her body, and placed her head on the pillow. Hime-chan..?It was cute, no one would ever called her that but some part of her brain couldn't help but react to it.

Hinata softly mumbled, before falling asleep.

-

-

-

-

**A/N:**Sorry for reuploading, fanfiction keeps deleteing Some parts of my story and it doesn't make any freaking sense!!


	5. Shopping and Hinata's Promise

**A\N **Second story to update today..Im proud of myself..and plus..I love reviews..xD And i'm happy people like this story..if you want this story to be updated alot till its finish theres a poll on my profile..go vote for it :]

Oh and the one who gets hinata poll is closed..total of **71** votes...damnnnn xD that's alot to me ;-; I love you all!!Keep reviewing!Please!

Chapter5

--

That Sunday Evening, Hinata waited inside the park where Tenten had told her to wait for them. Hinata had on a skirt, that stopped a little above her knees and was dark purple, and a lavender shirt, with multiple flower patterns on it. She wore her waiste-length hair down, and placed her two side bangs back with a flower barrette, instead of her glasses she had decided to put on her blank colored contact lenses. Hinata didn't know why but today, she felt the need to look decent, well atleast a little bit different from what she usualy had squinted a bit, as the wind blew she shut one eye to keep sand from going into her eyes.

Hinata smiled lightly, as she looked at the kids playing, what caught her attention the most was three kids playing in the sand, a red-head boy, a raven-head boy, and a short haired blinked a bit, the scene almost stared at the girl, she saw her blush as the red-head patted the sand softly where the girl had clumsy broke the sand castle's saw the girl mouthing a 'thank you' while the boy just smiled. They looked like such great friends it made Hinata get a warm feeling in her stomach.

"Oi!!Hinata-chan, there you are!"Tenten's voice could be heard from behind her. Hinata turned around, and smiled at her brunnette friend.

Tenten came running towards Hinata, fallowed by smiled."Ohayo Tenten-chan, Temari-san."

"Where were you?"Tenten asked, huffing.

"I was here Tenten-chan?"Hinata told her rasing an eyebrow at the brunnette."You said near the children's palyground, remember?"

"....crap.."Tenten said, scratching a spot between her ears a habit she had whenever nervousness hit her or she made a mistake."I forgot, I went to where the big clock was."She told her.

"It's ok.."Hinata told her brunnette friend."Let's just go, ok?"

tenten nodded."Oh, and Hinata love the outfit."

Hinata just blushed, and said'Thank you'.

--

"Aww this will totally look good on you Hinata-chan!"Temari mused holding a purple and black tank-top with silver chains on the dangling on the bottom..

"But what about this, Hinata-chan you have awesome legs, I know for a fact when we to the beach last year,"tenten held jean short-short emphize on 'short'. Hinata just blushed, as Tenten threw the shorts at Hinata.

"Ano..guys I-I this-"They didn't pay any attention to the younger girl and kept bombarding her with different clothing.

"Ok Hina-chan go try em on okay?"tenten said pushing her into the dressing area.

Hinata looked around the small room, and placed the bundles of clothing on the sighed, she knew they wouldn't let her out unless she tries on atleast giggled. She loved how her friends were so stright forward, so bold,beautiful in there own way, and confident, that's what she wanted to be. But instead, she was a reserved, scared, shy, and plain white-eyed girl.

"I'm so pathetic...I couldn't even-"She cupped her mouth, not even wanting to there breathed, and smiled."I guess, I should try one on.."Hinata took one of the skinny jean that had purple embowed flowers on was took off her skirt and placed on the pants, and took off her shirt, and placed one that was black with blooming red roses on it, Hinata bent down to pick up her own clothing when she saw a foriegn foot.

(A/N:Hinata doesn't know Temari is Gaara's sister xD)

"What are you doing here?"She heard Temari ask, almost whining.

"Kankuro wanted to come..I had no choice he dragged me here."The male's voice said, it almost sounded familiar, she wasn't much of an evesdropper but she was curious, and as they say curiosty killed the cat.

"Ugh, you and Kankuro have to go I'm waiting for my friend she's dressing go sit in the food court or something."Temari told him.

"Hn, whatever."

That voice, and the cold tone in it, she gasped, and her eyes widened in shock.'Gaa-' She lost her balance and pushed against the door, and fell out. A small 'eepp' escaped her lips. She looked up and met with Temari's green-blue eyes, and emerald green ones that had a familiar dark circles around them. Hinata gulped."G-Gaara-san."When she said that one of the bras fell off her head and right infront of her, her face turned thirty folds of might aswell just die now.

--

"S-So Gaara-kun..is your brother!?"Hinata asked, her cheeks still red, from what had happened before. Temari nodded.

"Mmhhpp!"

"Well why didn't you tell me!"

"Because you never asked."

Hinata sighed, maybe Temari knew why gaara was alwasy so cold, and maybe why he acted like he despised and hated her.

"Ano..Tema-chan..Why do you think Gaara-san hates me..I don't even talk to him, well barely, even my stutter annoys him..I'm not even one of those girls who swoon over him."Hinata lowered her head and sighed.

Temari just laughed, Hinata looked at her and raised an eyebrow."What's so funny Tema?"

"Nothing!It's just..Hehe Gaara doesn't hate you..he just..isn't very social?"Temari told her.

"Nani?"

"Well, Gaara wasn't always so "cold" and "mean" when he was younger he was alot happiernot with us since our dad wasn't very fatherly towards him, and we couldn't do anything about it, but Gaara made a friend this cute little girl I don't really remember her, but she always hung out with Gaara and Sasuke she looked 4 or 5 but yeah,"Temari said, while looking at Hinata.

"Gaara-san and Uchiha-san knew each other when they were small?"Hinata asked.

"yes, now would you mind me finishing the story please?"

"Hai, go ahead."Hinata smiled nodding.

"Well, everyday when Gaara came home from the park from playing with those two, he didn't have that sad aura around him, his eyes were warmer, he was friendlier and stuff, if I didn't know you was a child I would probably say inlove. I didn't know what made him so happy but whatever it was, I was just glad my little brother was happy."Temari smiled a little.

Gaara happy?Hinata couldn't possibly imagine seemed like thsi cold distance boy, maybe he was just misunderstood, but she couldn't possibly misunderstood 'Shut-up' or 'your annoying me' really. They were very common since Neji had used it on her multiple times but in the playful concept unlike the murder concept Gaara used.

"Then well one day he came back home..and well...he looked like he had been..crying..."Temari's tone changed, and her bangs had cast a shadow over her green-blue hues."He had told me, the girl had said "She never wanted to seem them again, she couldn't possibly be friends with them, it was too painful, and I never want to see you again" and then she had sent her security to kick them out..I tried to comfort him but he escaped my grasp and locked himself up in his room, and well he experienced a heartbreak..and Gaara was already a fragile boy, since our mom died..and so he became closed..,"Temari told Hinata then looked at her scratching her head.

"I try..but he wonn't let me in."Temari shrugged."I wonder what made her do it.."

Hinata looked over to where gaara was sitting, his handsome face was emotionless as his brother tried scoring them girls, but the two females - one a brunnette and one a blonde- were just paying attention to Gaara, and flirting with him. Hinata saw him, say something which made the girl's eyes widened in shock, then walk away there heads hung down low.

Ususally, hinata would have called Gaara a jerk for doing that, but since what Temari had just told her it was sorta hard to think bad about him, he was.., just lonely, and he did look like the kind that wanted peaceful noise not loud noise that his fangirls always gave him, she could see why he was always so cold with them they were pretty annoying.

"Hey guys!I have the smoothies,"Tenten came with three ice-cold treats in her hands and a big grin.

Hinata smiled,"Ariagtou, Tenten-chan."Hinata took hers, and started sucking on the straw and the cold icey fruity drink came into her averted her attention back to Gaara again. Maybe she could try being his friend, she was wrong for just jumping to conclusions anyway.

Gaara caught Hinata looking at him, and shot a cold glare at her direction.

Hinata gulped.

_Maybe._

**A\N: **[Sigh] Not a very intresting chapter..sorry!I can't wait to see what Hina-chan's going to do to try to get Gaara to open up to her :3 Fufufu, next xhapter, some SasuHinaGaa..I think..I have no ideas..anyone xD?

Anyway, review, oh and people go on my profile theres a poll there..see which story you want updated..threes three you can pick from poll end in 3 weeks :]


End file.
